Young Love: Gohan's New Adventure
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: When Gohan is sucked into the Young Justice world after the Cell games how will he live there, what friends will he meet or more than friends? im not good at summary's this takes place weeks after the Cell games, and i made a few changes i stated them in the story some Superboy bashing PM me idea's please i will respond or make it a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own young justice or dragon ball z.**

**In this story Gohan is 14 years old and not 11 and with the hyperbolic time chamber he is 15 but, I imagined him like he was at the cell games just a little taller.**

Somewhere (above lookout) June 11th 5:34am

Gohan was meditating over the look out; it was early in the morning.

It was four weeks after the cell games and he knew would be of no help. He knew that in times of peace.

He just wanted to be of some help.

He wanted to help people again.

Storm clouds began to rumble and lightning was flashing.

Somewhere off the Arctic Circle a saiyan pod was frozen at rest, undisturbed.

Near the lookout June 11th 6:12am

Lightning rumbled across the sky, in and out, up and down.

And when all the lightning connected in the middle it mixed with energy produced from the strongest fighter on earth Gohan and became a portal which sucked him in.

**A/N: Young Justice starts with the fight with mister twister, the one where they lose, and superboy and Miss Martian have known each other longer, superboy can fly but, no heat vision.**

POW!

"Ughhhhhh" super boy yelled as he was tossed into a bolder.

Kid flash ran up behind mister twister and delivered a rapid bombardment of jabs to the back but, he was blown into a tree.

Miss Martian used her powers to lift a ton of rocks and throw them at the robot but he destroyed them with lightning.

Mister twister spoke "Is that all you SIDEKICKS can do, I'm not impressed"

Aqua lad was near unconscious on the ground from an earlier gut punch.

Robin was near useless without the use of his FULL utilities but, he still had to help. Robin threw three smoke bombs at the enemy and then charged him and delivered a kick to the armored head which slowly dazed the robot but, he quickly recovered and grabbed robin's leg and tossed him to the floor making a small crater.

Then when Mister Twister was about make his leave, a portal opened above them and out came Gohan in mastered super saiyan state.

Gohan looked at the scenario and immediately knew something only his saiyan urges could tell him, there was a fight going on, he smiled a small smile.

He touched down on the ground and was surprised to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen laying on the ground looking up at him.

He blushed

She was green with red hair and cute freckles on her face. She wore red and white clothes and was utterly surprised.

Miss Martian spoke since she was the closest "Who are you?"

"My name is Son Gohan; I'm here to help you"

"Help us? How? Why?" kid flash said

"I'll explain later for now I'm gonna take care of this robot dude"

Mister Twister laughed "You're gonna take care of me, how do you plan on doing that BOY"

Gohan disappeared and re-appeared next to Mister Twister.

"Just like this" Gohan said right before grabbing and ripping off the robots arm.

"You don't have a power level that's how I know you're a robot" Gohan said

He then delivered a swift punch that damaged the hull of the robot's armor.

He then obliterated Mister Twister with an energy blast.

Gohan was the strongest around, he felt use full again

He was happy for now.

Miss Martian looked up at him as he walked towards her and she said "Hi my name is Miss Martian and this is kid flash, aqua lad, super boy, and Robin

"Hi, my name is Son Gohan" he said

"I don't like him" super boy whispered to Miss Martian

"You don't like anything" Miss Martian said aggravated.

"Yes I do" he said a bit louder

"Alright let's take a look at what you like, watching the TV when its clearly off, making a mess, being rude, smashing everything, GRUNTING, SCREAMING, ROARING!" she started to scream at the end.

"At least I don't, I mean you- ARGHHHHHH" He jumped into the air and flew away.

"UGHHHHH fine run away from you problems" she yelled into the distance

"Jerk" she mumbled

Gohan was confused "ummm… is that normal" he whispered to Kid Flash

"Yes, yes it is" he whispered back.

"Sorry about that, superboy can be a Big Jerk some times, so why did you help us?"

"Well I help people, it's what I do" Gohan said

"So you're a hero, like superman" aqua lad said

"No I've never heard of a superman" Gohan said

"How have you never heard of superman he is the biggest superhero to live"

"Sorry back home me and my father are the strongest alive, well he isn't so much alive anymore but that makes vegeta 2nd strongest." Gohan said

"So you're the strongest guy on earth I mean were you come from" said kid flash

"Yep" said Gohan

"Where is your home?" said Miss Martian trying to avoid the DEAD FATHER subject

Gohan sat down and started rubbing his chin.

"I'm pretty sure were dealing with alternate reality's here, I'm guessing the energy I was producing while I was meditating mixed with the thousands of watts of electricity produced when the lightning overlapped and broke a window in time and space and since I was producing the most energy for hundreds of miles I was sucked in to feed the portal and then the portal collapsed and sent me here"

Everyone was baffled; Miss Martian thought it was impressive.

"That sounds about right" Gohan said re-assuring him self

"Ummm… do you have a place to stay?" said Miss Martian

"Well no but I was left in the wild when I was 5 years old for six months to see if I could handle the training that was required to defeat some evil aliens that came to earth 9 or so years ago, my dad beat them and years later one of them lives in peace on our planet, I guess I'm used to the jungle I could sleep here" Gohan said

Miss Martian nodded her head and grabbed Gohan's hand causing him to blush and said, "Nonsense we have plenty of room at mt. justice you can stay there till we work things out plus it's the least we can do you did save us from the robot twister villain"

"I guess that would be nice, but maybe we could get something to eat first, I'm starving" Gohan said rubbing his stomach.

After 2 hours at taco mania and 7 tacos with a side of rice later, they introduced Gohan to batman and red tornado once that was done they all went to the training room.

Batman at the controls with the rest of the YJ except superboy which was off somewhere cooling his temper.

"Gohan were going to test your fighting levels first we'll try some meta human villains than to the harder mutants and androids, got it" batman spoke through the microphone

"Got it" said Gohan

Three robots appeared which turned into penguin, joker, and icicle jr.

The three disappeared as quickly as they appeared the joker threw a punch but, was quickly knocked through a building, icicle jr. tried to freeze Gohan but, was to no avail when Gohan went super saiyan (not MSSJ, mastered) and burned through the ice.

Miss Martian saw him and thought _'so hot' _she blushed a bright red but, no one noticed.

Gohan obliterated the joker, icicle, and penguin.

"Ok Gohan those proved to be no match were gonna start superman level villains" Batman said

A robot with elf ears, green pants, and red eyes appeared. "This is the Amazo android made by Dr. Ivo" bat man explained.

Gohan looked "doesn't look like an android from my time but, I'm sure it'll deliver"

It spoke "access superman" it punched Gohan into a wall and continued to follow and punch him in the gut again.

Gohan stood up and smiled as he wiped the blood from his lower lip.

"Good you're stronger than the normal androids from my time, that's good" Gohan said

Amazo spoke "access captain atom" and shot a radiated blast at Gohan

The blast consumed him and when the blast faded Gohan stood unharmed.

"Ka me ha me" Gohan spoke as he assumed the proper position

The android did nothing

"HA!" Gohan yelled and a blue energy consumed the android, when it faded the android stood in pieces and the head rolled over to Gohan.

"Well your power is defiantly stronger than a lot of our heroes" Batman said

"thank you" said Gohan as he smiled he loved this world

A/n I have many more Ideas and I can't wait to start chapter two

I'm probably not going to add the z fighters looking for Gohan, I know its un-realistic and I could always do Bulma opening a portal but, I don't like it so no.

Did you like the fight between MT and Gohan or Amazo or both.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z or Young Justice please support the official release.**

**I know it's M'gaan but, I'm going to call Miss Martian Megan from now on. **

**Gohan likes fighting in my story although he (in the show) doesn't; I prefer a saiyan that fights**

**This story will have a lot of romance in the beginning just warning you. **

**Superboy doesn't attend school in my story.**

**I'm going to post some lvls for you guys to work with; this is just an estimate, and my opinion. **

**Gohan = 140,000,000 Mssj = 10,500,000,000 ssj2 = 55,000,000,000**

**Superboy = 155,000,000 angry = 235,000,000**

**Miss Martian = 120,000,000**

**Broly = 190,000,000 SSJ = 10,700,000,000 LSSJ = 26,000,000,000 max power = 30,000,000,000**

**1 month 23 days later after Gohan's arrival**

**August 2****nd**** 2012**

Gohan is an official member of the young justice. (Another note)

Gohan woke up bright and early or 6am, that's early for Gohan on a weekend when his mother didn't wake him up at 5am to study or 4am for piccolo's training.

He walked out of his room and walked into the bathroom to freshen up (brush his teeth, comb hair, wash face, etc.)

It was the first day at a new school, Gohan never went to school but, he sure was smart like he did go.

He saw again the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on; it instantly reminded him of his dream.

They had been friends for a while now and he wanted them to be more, I mean dad met mom when they were 10 years old, 30 something years go by and they have a family together. After the new arrival of Artemis the team has grown together they were all good friends. He even had his own superhero name; he was Saiyaman (like his teenager form from buu saga)

Megan walked out of the kitchen with an apron on and watching 'Hello Megan' on a video tape but, when she heard Gohan walk out of his new room she quickly changed it to morning news.

"Hey Gohan, how did you sleep?" asked Megan

"I slept great, I had an interesting dream" he blushed he wanted to tell her, No he had to

"Oh yea, what was it about" Megan asked

"Us" Gohan responded bluntly

Megan blushed a little "and what exactly where we doing?"

"Ya know ummm… kissing" he said quietly, he looked Cell in the eye and showed no fear; he stared down Frizea and was brave but, a 15 year old Martian girl made him blush and quiver.

"That's a… weird… dream" Megan tried to stay without blushing but, she couldn't.

'_THAT'S IT Gohan YOU CAN DO THIS' _Gohan thought.

"What if it wasn't a dream?" he asked

"Hum?" she asked not knowing what he asked or pretending not to know.

"The dream what if it was real, ya know, you and me" he said rubbing the back of his neck, or scratching his black hair.

"I don't know I guess that would be nice" she said red as red tornado's helmet.

Gohan walked up to Megan and grabbed her hand, He was a little taller than her but she didn't have to look up to meet his eyes.

"We could be more than friends ya know" said Gohan

"We could" she said

Gohan leaned in and kissed Megan on the lips, her lips tasted magical.

The kiss lasted 10 or so seconds until superboy walked up and they were kissing.

He grunted and punched the wall before leaving the room.

"Huh GOOD MORNING JERK" Megan said after superboy left

Then the couple noticed they were holding each other and they blushed.

"Does this mean were a… couple now?" Gohan asked nervously.

"I think this does" Megan said before kissing Gohan on the lips again

1hour 30 minutes later

Gohan was ready for school all he had to do was show up.

Gohan was wearing a plain white polo shirt with black dress pants.

Megan was wearing the outfit she wore yesterday except she wore pants instead of a skirt.

He and Megan were on the couch resting

The bay doors opened and the two walked over to see Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter

Gohan had his arm still wrapped around Megan's arm.

"This is gonna be a long school year" said Martian Manhunter

**Young justice world still**

**The arctic circle 7:35am **

**A saiyan pod opens to reveal an enemy from the past, though destroyed but, also thought to be invincible he set his sight on an enemy and went straight for him.**

An hour later

The couple arrived at school holding hands, when a boy skateboarded by with a shirt that had a sign on it that looked familiar; the boy fell off his board and landed on Gohan.

Gohan caught the boy midair.

"Hey, what's the deal, put my man Marvin down!" spoke a large Mal Duncan

Gohan put down Marvin and spoke

"Hi there I'm Gohan and this is my girlfriend Megan"

"That's nice but if I see you messing with my boy, I'm gonna pound your face in got it" said Mal calmer than it sounded

"Listen we got off to a bad start, I didn't mean any trouble" said Gohan waving his hands in front of his face

"Maybe we did" mal spoke with anger and pushed Gohan on the floor

"Well I tried I really did" said Gohan.

Mal went to punch Gohan when Gohan caught the fist mid swing.

Gohan threw Mal across the yard only a few feet 4 or 5.

"You got moves brother but now I'm gonna-" mal spoke but, was cut off

"Gonna what, punch me, you tried that and look how you ended up." Gohan said

"THAT'S ENOUGH" said Megan

"He started it" Gohan said pointing at mal

"I don't care I just wanna go to class is that okay with you Gohan?" said Megan

"Yea your right lets go" said Gohan

Gohan grabbed Megan's hand and they went into the school.

**Lunch 11:58am august 2****nd**** 2012**

Gohan finished his lunch first even though he had 2 plates of rice with chicken, a chicken wrap, some yogurt and a soda.

The sky began to rumble as if a jet going 900mph was going straight toward them.

"What's that noise?" said Marvin

"It's a plane or a jet" said Mal

"That's no plane" said Gohan standing up knocking over his food

"Megan whatever happens I want you to get as far away from here as possible" said Gohan

"Why Gohan, what's coming" said Megan concerned

"Someone, someone I thought my dad killed about a year ago in my world, NOW GO!" said Gohan

He pulled the fire alarm causing everyone to evacuate, all Megan saw was Gohan in his Mssj form flying up to meet the enemy.

When she looked closer she saw Gohan had changed into his costume an orange and blue gi he picked himself. **(He basically looks like when he fought Bojack)** she also saw a muscular version of Gohan holding the real Gohan's head with his hand.

She then saw Gohan thrown head first straight for them; he landed and made a small crater right behind the crowd of people.

"It…IT'S BROLY RUN EVERYONE" said Gohan getting up from the crater

Broly landed making the biggest loudest crash in the history of landings.

The ground quivered under his legendary power, as the ground underneath him shook apart, Gohan had to think fast.

Gohan charged into his Mastered Super Saiyan state and shot a Masanko at Broly who took the blast head on.

"Gohan who is Broly, is he that bad" Miss Martian said

"Basically he is the worst bad guy in the history of bad guys" (**here come the hate reviews) **Gohan said

"Oh good luck, everyone follow me!" Miss Martian said

She gave Gohan a kiss on the lips quickly and led everyone to safety

"There will be no minimum safe distance if Broly lives" Gohan said to himself

Gohan charged the crater to see Broly standing there in the middle.

Gohan landed a punch to the face and then blasted an energy beam from the fist that was in his face.

Broly grabbed Gohan and gut punched him in to a building.

Broly found Gohan upon a pile of desks and chairs and picked him by the leg and tossed him out the window.

Then Broly followed with another gut punch, he picked up Gohan by the neck and punched him in the stomach until he coughed up blood.

Broly released Gohan and he fell to the ground 10 feet below them.

Gohan got up already broken from the devastating hits.

Gohan charged "KA ME HA ME"

He jumped behind Broly and placed his palms to Broly's back "HA!" the blue wave consumed Broly in a wave of power.

When the wave settled Broly was gone, he emerged from a whole in a building "is that all you can do, GIVE ME KAKOROT, I WANT A REAL FIGHT!" the whole area turned green.

The green concentrated into Broly's left palm

Broly grabbed Gohan with his right hand and placed his left hand to his back "LETS SEE WHAT KAKOROT'S SON CAN TAKE" he blasted the energy right onto Gohan's back causing him to fall to the floor.

Miss Martian saw all of this and began to cry, she whipped her tears and got up to help Gohan, she lifted a giant rock the size of 20 Broly's and dropped it on the real Broly.

The rock split in half to reveal Broly standing un-harmed.

"I don't know what that was supposed to be, but IT WAS PATHETIC!" Broly shot Miss Martian with an energy blast.

Gohan looked up and saw her falling he wanted to catch her but, his legs wouldn't move.

They were injured and he couldn't move them, Gohan is trapped.

Gohan crawled over to where Megan landed and saw her face, there was blood coming from her mouth.

He got angry, so angry; he couldn't control it any longer.

"AGHHHHHHHH BROLY!" Gohan flooded with power until he burst and it came out in an uncontrollable bomb of energy.

He emerged a super saiyan 2, the most powerful level reached so far.

The ascended saiyan walked toward Broly.

Broly shot Gohan 4 times with the green energy blast but, Gohan kept walking.

Gohan punched Broly in the face, pushing him into the air.

Gohan disappeared to where Broly was in midair and punched him into the ground but, before he hit the ground he appeared behind Broly and kicked him into a building, all in the blink of an eye.

Gohan stayed calm.

Gohan started to speak "I'm ending this...KAMEHAME….HAAAA!"

THE ENERGY COMPLETELY OBLITERATED BROLY!

Miss Martian stood up and looked at Gohan "you did it" she stated clapping

He didn't respond, he didn't even turn around.

"Gohan you did it you beat him" she said

"I didn't beat him, I killed him" he walked past her and flew away

**Oh no what happened to Gohan…. Is he going to be this serious forever will the couple meet again? Find out next chapter of Dragonball YJ**

**Yes that's what I'm calling it Dragonball YJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR DRAGONBALL Z OR GT PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL release.**

**This chapter is really long letting you know**

**Previously on Dragonball YJ:**

"**It's… IT'S BROLY EVERYONE RUN" Gohan said**

"**LET'S SEE WHAT THE SON OF KAKOROT CAN TAKE"**

"**You did it Gohan you beat him" said Miss Martian **

"**I didn't beat him, I killed him" Gohan walked past her and flew away.**

**Now Dragonball YJ**

Gohan fell to the ground in the middle of a field; the rain was coming down so hard it hurt his skin.

He began to cry

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed the hills crumbled beneath him.

Megan followed behind him in cameo mode

"Why did you leave" he said tears streaming down his face

"You left us all alone without you, what were we supposed to do, FAAAATHERRRRR!"

"We were gonna wish you back but, you said no" Gohan spoke with tears in his eyes.

**Flashback**

"Why won't you come back father" said Gohan

"Every time a villain has come to earth it has been because of me in one way or another" Goku explained

"I figure if I stay dead no one will die because of me again" Goku said

"Good bye son" said Goku

**End Flashback**

"So I get it dad, you needed to protect the earth" Gohan compromised

"But, why couldn't you do it from earth like before, nothing was the same after your death"

"Mom was sad, I was sad" Gohan continued

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE!?" Gohan smashed the earth beneath him.

"I loved you dad, so did mom and bulma and krillan and everyone"

The tears came down as fast as the rain.

Megan had UN cameo herself and put her hand on his shoulder

He almost immediately hugged her

She hugged back and said "it's gonna be ok, Gohan"

"I'm sorry I was so mean, I just I don't know, I had so many suppressed feelings and when I killed Broly they came out.

"It's ok Gohan, I love you, and the fact you care so much about your dad warms my heart." She said with a smile

"Ya know if piccolo was here he'd probably hit me really hard on the head" Gohan said chuckling slightly

She laughed

He felt weird something was going on in his body, he had to do something.

He jumped into the air and charged into a full super saiyan 2 "No i can do more" he said

"AGHHHHHHHHH" he yelled at the top of his lungs he began to charge, his gold hair grew longer and longer.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" energy swelled beneath him and his aura grew larger in size Megan was thrown back by the power.

the mountains crumbled and the earth shook in fear of the power. oceans near by began to create bigger and bigger waves.

"oh wow, what is this, maybe a whole new levels of Super Saiyan but in this case it needs a name, hmm... i know Super Saiyan awesome!"

"no that's stupid, i got it Super Saiyan 3"

Gohan looked at Megan and looked down at his butt and saw, he had a tail.

"Oh well would you look at that my tail grew back" Gohan said

Megan looked and smiled she said "Gohan that was amazing- do you have a tail."

"I forgot to mention, but all saiyan's have tails even half breeds like me, mine came off a few years ago and never grew back up until now"

The tail wagged like a dog

He felt good like he could do anything he transformed back to normal and collapsed from the energy output.

They went back to mount justice and met the rest of the team; first they got some medical attention for their wounds.

The team is faced with impending doom when they see live video footage of the justice league's superman and other strong holds get vaporized before their eyes.

Red tornado speaks "I am going to assist the ground defenses, should the justice league fails to meet this threat, then the earth is in your hands."

A few hours later the cave gets a transmission from red tornado.

"Hello red tornado to the cave, I have reasons to believe I am the last surviving leaguer left, if I fail to survive you must find a way to-" the team watched as red tornado was too killed

Miss Martian hugged Gohan tight.

"So what now" said superboy

"We create a plan because obviously taking them head on, does not work." Aqua lad said

Robin pointed out "My scanner says that out of all the ships in the world there is one totally off radar near superman's fortress of solitude"

"Superman has a fortress?" asked superboy

"If we get to it maybe we can get there weapons, blue prints something the league didn't have, something we can work with" said kid flash

He continued "after what they did to flash and iris I swear to kill all aliens" he punched his own fist

"Hey doofus you have a Kryptonian, Martian, and Saiyan in the room" stated Artemis

"Oh right, umm… just those aliens" he changed his words

2 hours later

Gohan jumps down from the bio-ship and grabs the cannon of the scout ship in the arctic, he gets blasted and knocked into the snow, everyone gasps when he emerged from the snow unharmed, he wore the saiyan suit he wore In the hyper time chamber, that suit and a few others were in a box of capsules bulma gave him a few days before he arrived.

The saiyan possibly fought these aliens before and made there armor invulnerable to the cannon.

The cannon fires and misses Gohan twice, two scout ships are sent from above

They begin to fire as well, superboy jumps out of the ship and onto the other ship causing it to crash and burn.

Artemis begins to shoot at the second scout ship while the 1st ship is distracted by Gohan

The second ship in the air shoots Artemis and she is the first too die.

Kid flash and Megan scream at the same time "ARTEMIS!"

Gohan charges "KAMEHAME", "HA!" A blue energy consumes the ship that had killed Artemis and disintegrated it.

Gohan forms a yellow energy ball in his hand and throws it at the ship he was already fighting's cannon.

In the bio-ship the whole team tries to come to grips with Artemis being gone, Miss Martian cries while Gohan hugs her. Kid flash punches the wall several times before falling to his knees.

He got up and says "I swear I'll take down every last ship I can"

"You can't, they'll take you out before your third ship, we need a plan, apparently my armor protects me from one or two blasts at a time, so we should focus on a way to get me in the mother ship, blow it UP" said Gohan

Robin spoke "the biggest ship that hasn't move sense It arrived is in Smallville Kansas"  
that's across the earth"

"7,500 miles to be correct." Said aqua lad

"The hall of justice is only like 1,800 miles from here, by bio ship that's a 1 hour flight" said Kid Flash

"The zeta tubes there can get us to smallville in no time" said robin

"Alright Megan take us to the hall of justice" said Robin

"She whipped her tears, got it"

The bio-ship zoomed out of there and headed for the HOJ.

**Hall of justice September 21****st**** 2012 3:36pm **

"FIRE" several tanks fire bombs managing to destroy 1 or 2 ships but more destroy the tanks leaving them defenseless

Defenseless until superboy destroys on of the ships by jumping through it.

"IT'S SUPERMAN" Some of the solders rejoice

"I'm NOT Superman" said superboy

"Well you were the S and do mighty fine job at destroying aliens, frankly I could care less as long as you can help" said general Eiling

The others arrive and regroup in the hall of justice.

They set up a camera and put up a satellite and connect to almost every other channel on earth.

"Hello people of earth this is the Young Justice coming from mount justice, we bring you notice that the war is not over and the fight is not lost, heroes are still among you, people will still fight for you"

Several people watch the broadcast on the phones and red arrow is seen with rocket and Zattana getting ready to fight.

"We are here, and we won't stop until we have won, should we fail you must have hope, for as long as there is evil good will rise against it, and meet the challenge"

Students at happy harbor high school are watching through their phones.

Gohan speaks "my saiyan armor prevents me from being destroyed, while there is only one of its kind, it makes me better suited to help"

Aqua lad speaks again "never lose hope signing off" the connection terminated.

"You can't be destroyed" said Megan

"I can but, they need something to work with, they need to think heroes will live" Gohan said

"Wait I sense something, here" she pointed at a statue of Martian Manhunter."

They lifted the statue to find the real Martian Manhunter lying beneath.

"UNCLE JOHN" Megan screamed

She hugged him tight and said "what happened, we saw you die"

"I don't know I can't remember anything" said Martian Manhunter

"Maybe you were density shifting when the beam hit you, and it scrambled your mind" Gohan suggested

"M-maybe, but, there is something I had to tell you, something important" Martian Manhunter said

"But you can't remember right" said kid flash

"No I cannot" said Martian Manhunter

"Alright then, we have a heavy hitter on the team one of the greats, we can win this now more than ever" said Robin

"Let's hit the mother ship hard." Said Gohan

Suddenly a beam hits the top of the hall.

"They're here!" said one or two solders.

Gohan blasted the ship and it fell, but three more showed up behind it.

Solders were shooting, but to no avail

The bullets bounced off the ships like they were rubber.

While fighting superboy gets blasted by two beams and is destroyed.

"SUPERBOY!" yelled Gohan

Gohan blasted two ships and then Martian Manhunter forced them down.

Martian Manhunter said "we should use the teleporter to go to mount justice to regroup."

Martian Manhunter used his authorization codes to get the solders in first while some other solders stayed in to fight, then robin, then Miss Martian, then Gohan.

When the heroes had been teleported the ships slowly got closer until they fired and almost hit the teleporter but, one of the solders blocked its path.

"THEY NEED YOU MORE THAN ME…" aqua lad's last words, before he pushed Martian Manhunter into the teleporter.

**Mount justice September 21****st**** 6:03pm EST**

The team arrived grieving was given for the death of aqua lad.

"We have to finish the mission, he would want us too" said Gohan

"So would artemis" said kid flash

They went to the zeta tubes after robin got ammunition and they were all in smallville in no time.

"Here we are" said Gohan

"Gohan distract there defenses while Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian density shift through the walls" said robin trying to lead the team the way aqua lad would have.

"Done" said Gohan

Miss Martian comes up to Gohan and pulls him into a kiss.

"Good luck out there" she said

"You too, I love you" Gohan said

"I love you too" she said

Gohan flew off and started blasting the hull of the ship, several robots encounter him and are destroyed, and Gohan charges to super saiyan 2 and does a Kamehameha through 20 of the robots.

Martian Manhunter walks through the wall and opens a security gate, Wally and robin follow through.

Wally and robin get spotted by 2 security drones but, Miss Martian took care of it.

When they finally reached the center the gravity was tremendous.

It was sucking them in, once robin landed on the core he placed two of his belts all layered with high powered explosives.

"Let's move" robin said

Up on the hull Gohan was overwhelmed with drones.

One ship blasted him in the chest and he was holding on until two more blasters meet the same spot he yelled in pain "AGHHHHHHHHHHHH" He turned full super saiyan 2 before he was disintegrated.

Megan dropped to the ground feeling Gohan's presence disappear, she immediately started crying.

Martian Manhunter started to remember why he was here but, it was still fuzzy, he picked up Megan and was about to shift through the wall.

"Don't worry we will follow you out" said robin

Martian Manhunter left the room

"Where not leaving are we?" said kid flash

"It was an honor being your partner and your friend" said robin

"The honor was all mine, you were a great friend" said kid flash

They shook hands until they both saw a bright light come through the hallway

The explosion was massive and the price of success was too high to celebrate.

Then suddenly, another mother ship landed next to the destroyed one.

"No… NOOOO, all for nothing"

Then suddenly Miss Martian turned around to see her uncle staring at her and suddenly he drove his fist into her chest killing her.

She woke up in the mountain on a med table.

"What, what happened?"

Batman explained "Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic dream world in which the Team would fulfill a mission. They were aware it was a simulation, but they did not know it was a doomed-to-fail mission. They did not grieve over the Justice League or Wolf, because they knew it wasn't real. That all changed when Artemis died. Miss Martian's subconscious took over, wrestling the command of the exercise from Martian Manhunter's control. As a result, all the heroes now thought it was real, and Artemis was trapped in a coma. To stop the scenario, Martian Manhunter entered the simulation, but was overwhelmed by the emotions. He could not get a clear mind until everyone except Miss Martian was killed, and shocked her into waking up."

"So it was all a dream, I can't I just" said Miss Martian

She began bawling at all the grieving and loss she had experienced

She cried into Gohan's shoulder constantly starting but, not finishing sentences

"I thought you were-"

"And they were all dead because-"

She couldn't think strait.

In the corner Martian Manhunter and batman were talking

"So what do you have?"

"Info, Megan, in terms of raw power has more telepathic power than anyone I have ever met, and far greater than mine."

"So is she dangerous?" Batman asked

"Unless she turns evil, no but I pray for the enemy that pushes her too far" Martian Manhunter

The team continued grieving at the mental strife, they were put through.

**Longest chapter EVER**

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**This chapter will be just as long and if not longer than the last.**

**There is a big time gap in this chapter**

**Power levels are big time spoilers cover them if you don't wanna know yet!**

**Gohan = 200,000,000 mssj = 12,450,000,000 ssj2 = 70,000,000,000 ssj3 = 450,000,000,000**

**Zangya = 1,890,000,000**

**BIDO = 6,000,000,000**

**KOGU = 1,000,000,000 SUPER = 2,000,000,000**

**BUJIN = 4,000,000,000**

**GALACTIC WARRIORS (WITHOUT BOJACK or zangya) = 13,890,000,000**

**Superboy = 1,500,000,000 full power = 3,000,000,000 angry = 5,000,000,000**

**Miss Martian = 320,000,000 – 490,000,000 – angry = 1,900,000,000**

**Bojack = 9,000,000,000 super = 80,000,000,000 max power = 100,000,000,000 buff = 169,500,000,000**

**(Broly is stronger just; he can't train if he is dead)**

**If someone could do fan art for this story that would be great just PM me or e-mail me or something.**

**A lot of power levels I know sorry.**

**2 months after last chapter… November 24****th**** 2012 12:24pm**

Although it had been a while Gohan never went super saiyan 3 again not yet anyway.

It had been a while since the dream alien's thing and the team forgot about it but, soon drifted apart superboy now lives on his own and refuses to tell anyone where he is, artemis barley shows up, robin is with batman 75% of the time, Gohan and Megan live together in the mountain and Kid Flash stops by sometimes to say "hi" but is normally with Flash.

A world tournament was being held at a stadium for prize money and Gohan wanted to compete so badly.

"Hey Megan there is a completion today do you wanna go with me" Gohan asked

"Is this my Gohan's first attempt at a real date?" Miss Martian asked

"Maybe, you won't know unless you come" Gohan said

"Well alright, we can go together, but I'm not fighting" said Miss Martian

Gohan looked at Megan and kissed her on the lips

"I love you so much" he said

"I love you too" she said

**The Atlantic Ocean 12:49pm **

**Several warriors appear and one uses his power to create a wave that destroyed a small ship.**

"It's good to be back" said the one in the middle the leader

"Yes it is lord bojack but, something tells me this is not the earth we planned on destroying many years ago" a small one with a turban said (not piccolo's)

"Well the highest power level is in that direction, lets head that way" said the leader

"Great sense of direction sir but, didn't you hear Bujin this isn't the earth we were gonna destroy before we were locked away" said one girl that was quite beautiful with orange hair.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE WHICH EARTH I DESTROY, I know exactly which earth were on, they have heroes some of which have great strength, but none can match me, except one in particular he is in that direction LETS GO NOW." The leader said

**Happy harbor arena, November 24****th**** 2:35pm**

Gohan showed up and in style.

Gohan and Megan walked up to check in with a nice car aka bio ship in shape shift mode.

Of course Megan had pale skin instead of green but, it didn't matter, showing up too an event in a cool car and a pretty girl in your arm was awesome**.**

He signed in and walked into the stadium after the preliminaries were done.

The competition was weak and Gohan had beaten everyone but, a few alien warriors.

It was a race to the finish line each person would have to go to their respective arena's and fights a different warrior.

Once the green light had run, they had run and the race was on.

Gohan arrived in weird place, it had giant toys and the opponent was no were in sight.

Suddenly he felt a power headed his way. He ducked and the giant stuffed bear in front of him was cut in half.

"HEY NO KILLING!" Gohan yelled at his opponent who didn't seem to care at all.

"Hey stop yelling you're giving me a head ache." She said un-impressed.

"My name is Zangya, what's yours cutie" she said getting closer to him

"Names Gohan and sorry I'm involved with someone else" he said with a serious face.

She said "who cares, you're cute and I'm sure you think I'm cute, were both powerful so let's get together."

"sorry I'm kind of getting serious with the person I'm with and while you are pretty, I love my girlfriend now if we could fight so I could win that would be real nice" he said the last part with a smile.

"Well than I think this conversation is over" she said before she disappeared and reappeared behind him and knocked to the ground with a punch

He stood up and said "Well I think it's over too" before charging into Mssj form

She blasted him but, he deflected it.

"Oh I get it, you're not in the tournament are you" he asked

She said "No but, my boss said kill the strongest fighter and that's you so yea, I'm gonna do that" she shot him with a bigger blast.

He deflected it and asked "where is your boss then"

"The final location" she said back

"Good to know, you know you're a lot weaker than me when I'm in this form" he retorted

After a few minutes of deflecting blasts and catching punches, He vaporized her.

Just the he jumped in his pod and was sent to the final location.

The final location was a ruined city and the perfect grave for Gohan if he wasn't careful.

Once he arrived he was greeted by three warriors and they all looked alike, they all had blue skin and wore similar clothing.

"Where are all the other fighters" Gohan said clearly in his normal form.

"Dead" said the small one

Gohan clenched his fist "MONSTERS!" He charged them and they all attacked at once.

In a few simple blows Gohan was down and he wasn't looking to good.

Someone stepped in someone familiar "if you're looking for a fight, you got one" Superboy said

Bojack moved the three out of the way and decided to fight Superboy alone.

"Let's go" bojack said they both disappeared

Superboy landed a punch to Bojack's face and then Bojack landed one to Superboy's face.

They went all out, when suddenly Superboy had a white-clear aura surrounding him

"You trained" Gohan said

"A lot" Superboy said before using heat vision to push Bojack into a building

"A LOT" Superboy emphasized

There fist's meet and then there feet, kick after kick but, Superboy was still getting beaten.

Bojack punched Superboy in the gut and then the face; he kneed Superboy in the stomach.

Gohan was still getting beaten by the galactic warriors, he couldn't take it, and he went ssj2.

Superboy's body fell to the floor in front of Gohan, but to his surprise the galactic warriors body's where piled in front of Bojack.

"I see we have a fighter on our hands".

Bojack began to charge and his skin turned green-lime color.

A green aura surrounded him and his muscle grew 3X the size they were before.

"Let's see how you fair against me"

Gohan punched Bojack in the face, and then kicked him in the chest, and then he blasted him point blank.

And Bojack wasn't even fazed.

"My turn" Bojack said before throwing a gut punch.

He picked up Gohan by the shirt and kicked him through a building.

Bojack appeared behind the building and punched him back through the building.

Bojack re-appeared in front of the building a blasted Gohan with a green energy.

Gohan fell smoking to the ground.

A giant rock smashed Bojack into the building.

Miss Martian stood behind him "stop hurting my boyfriend" she said with a serious tone.

The rock split open to reveal Bojack UN harmed "girl you had better run and play with you dolly's or something" he said

"I don't own dolls but, how about you be one for a change" she said before using her powers to push him into a building and then a boulder and then the ground and smash him with several boulders

The smoke cleared "I will admit it was unexpected." But you were still weaker than the last two people I've beaten today".

She was then punched in the face and into the ground.

He picked her up by the neck, before he could kill her Gohan knocked him into another building.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I WONT WATCH THIS ANYMORE" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The ground underneath him crushed under the pressure of his power.

The earth quivered. "AGHHHHHHHHH" he yelled at the top of his lungs he began to charge, his gold hair grew longer and longer.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" energy swelled beneath him and his aura grew larger in size Megan was thrown back by the power.

He was a super saiyan 3 once again.

His gold tail free from his waist (he had it wrapped like Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta)

"You think you can just come in here and take someone's planet, there's one thing you didn't count on I'm MY FATHER'S SON!" another burst of energy was sent from Gohan.

The power reached the clouds it was so strong.

"Oh please you think that pathetic transformation can stop me the last one barely saved you from death."

"Trust me Bojack, I'm on a whole new level of power now, you can take your friends and leave and no one will stop you".

"HA FRIENDS THEY WERENT MY FRIENDS" he blasted the pile of unconscious body's killing them. Miss Martian quickly got Superboy to safety.

"THEY WERE SEMI-POWERFUL FOOLS STUPID ENOUGH TO FOLLOW ME" he said laughing

Gohan said "psychopathic Basterd"

"I would've killed any of them the minute they showed any fear or restraint" Bojack continued.

Bojack speed to Gohan and punched him in the chest, he didn't even flinch.

Gohan slapped Bojack and he went flying.

"So maybe you are strong but, you can't beat me" said Bojack

Bojack charged even further his muscles swelled and energy built up.

He threw several punches and kicks at Gohan but, he missed every time.

"Why can't I HIT YOU!" he said getting aggravated.

"Because I'm flat out stronger than you and that fact that I almost showed you mercy is killing you, but, now you're DEAD!"

He punched him in the face and sent him straight through a building. "That was for those innocent fighters you killed." He said

He then picked him up and gut punched him "and that was for Superboy"

He then knocked him into a building and then stepped on his chest "that was for your comrades that you killed in cold blood"

He flew in the air and said "and this is for hurting the love of my life, KA ME HA ME… HAAAA!" A BLUE flash of light went through the air and vaporized Bojack and the building he was in slowly.

Gohan gently descended to the ground.

Once he was on the ground he transformed back to normal.

He walked up to Megan "are you okay" he asked worn out

"I'm fine but, my head hurts" she said back

He looked in her eyes and said "you have beautiful eyes ya know"

"Thanks I like your ability to turn into a golden rage driven Saiyan warrior… oh and your eyes" she said

He looked at her and chuckled slightly before kissing her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Let's go home" he said tired

He flew home carrying the love of his life.

**A pretty long fic but not as long as the last one.**

**REVIEW OR Gohan WILL GO SSJ3 AND VAPORIZE YOUR HOUSE**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own young justice or Dragonball z**

**I don't own the song scream and shout either.**

**i need someone to make fan art, that person will get full credit and will be doing me a big favor, they can also give me ideas if they have them.**

**MAJOR SPOILER ALERT, **

**DON'T LOOK IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW YET…**

**Power levels time**

**Gohan = 400,000,000 mssj = 22,500,000,000 ssj2 = 91,500,000,000 ssj3 = 500,000,000,000**

**Despero = 559,000,000,000 **

**Superman (hypothetical) = 682,500,000,000 – max power = 812,000,000,000**

**Superboy = 4,000,000,000 max power = 8,000,000,000 angry = 16,000,000,000 **

**Miss Martian = 800,000,000 – 1,200,000,000 angry = 7,000,000,000**

**Goku = 600,000,000 mssj = 34,000,000,000 ssj2 = 105,000,000,000 and ssj3 = 799,000,000,000**

**Mount Justice February 14****th**** 2013 8:39am **

It was Valentine's Day at mount justice and the love of his life was waiting for him.

Gohan rushed down stairs to see her, it was Saturday and it was gonna be the best day of his life.

She was sitting on the couch she had gotten a haircut a few days ago so it looked different but, she was beautiful all the same she looked towards him and smiled.

He looked at her and said "Happy Valentine's Day"

He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her, it had been a while since the fight with Bojack and Gohan had grown to almost a foot taller than Megan.

"So what do you have planned for today" she said excited.

"Well we could stay in, watch a movie, maybe have little sleepover" Gohan said sarcastically at the last part, since everyday was a sleepover when you live together

"Yeah, No" Gohan and Megan said together.

4 hours later **Mount Justice February 14****th**** 2013 12:51pm **

The room was semi decorated and the whole team but, Artemis and Aqua lad was there.

The stereo was on and Gohan and Superboy where dancing while breaking stuff.

They called it dancing; it was more like an interpretive sparring match.

The song was 'scream and shout' by: will I am and Brittney spears.

Robin and kid flash where talking and Miss Martian was just dancing.

The house was practically ruined but, they were having fun.

**Mount Justice February 14****th**** 2013 1:40pm**

**A robot was heard from outside "**Greetings and salutationisms, Earth champions! I am L-Ron. Majordomo to the great master and you are my prisoners."

The robot floated in the house or mountain and a giant purple hulking monster followed him.

The song stopped playing. Gohan asked "and what exactly does your master want from us"

He looked at him and said "well a champion to fight of course" the purple saw the S on Superboy's chest, and attacked him remembering superman from a hologram that was shown to him by L-Ron.

Superboy punched him in the face and he went flying but, he just got up and started attacking again. He grabbed Superboy's head and smashed it into the ground

Superboy stood up and charged a white aura and fired a heat vision beam at Despero.

Despero had an explosion surround him but, when the smoke cleared he was standing un-harmed.

Gohan followed the fight, Miss Martian tried using her telepathic power but, she couldn't.

Despero turned around and looked at her with his third eye, she was rendered mentally trapped, she had a blank look on her face and she couldn't think at all.

The robot spoke "I can now make you do whatever I want, but the fight is of higher importance." He hovered away

The fights moved to the kitchen were robin and kid flash was. Wally put on his goggles and threw a combination of rapid jabs to Despero but, nothing happened he just turned around and slapped Kid away to the TV the TV being 80" when it fell on kid flash and rendered him trapped.

Gohan charged into mssj form and tackled him to the ground but, Despero used his feet to push Gohan to the ceiling.

Gohan whipped the dry from his face, and charged a masanko blast at him, while robin threw explosives at him.

The blasts meet him at the exact same time, but nothing happened he turned around and grabbed robin and threw him at Gohan.

Gohan grabbed robin and set him down they attacked together but, were easily overpowered.

Gohan charged super saiyan two. "KAMEHAME…HA!" He blasted him point blank; his palm was right on his chest.

He looked at Gohan and grabbed his hands with one hand and used his other hand to punch him into a wall.

Superboy tackled him to the ground; Despero picked up Superboy and looked at him with his third eye.

Superboy became still and quite he couldn't move or think.

Gohan stood up and looked at Superboy then at Miss Martian then at the unconscious robin and trapped kid flash. He was on his own again, with no way out except one…

He flew towards the doorway and picked up Miss Martian and flew out of the cave.

Only to be stopped by a pyramid shaped dome that covered the whole Mount Justice.

"The indestructible force field is to make sure the sport is maintained throughout, the fight." L-Ron spoke.

He set down Miss Martian and punched the force field, it cracked but healed quickly.

He looked back at Despero that was getting impatient as if he knew that Gohan would come to finish it.

"Fine I guess I've been backed into a corner and the only way out is to go right…through…you!" Gohan said walking up to Despero.

He began to charge first mssj than ssj2 than wait than what…

"AGHHHHHHHHH" he yelled at the top of his lungs he began to charge, his gold hair grew longer and longer.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" energy swelled beneath him and his aura grew larger in size.

He was a super saiyan 3 once again.

He charged at Despero and punched him in the face sending him through the roof and into his own force field.

He began to fall; Gohan assisted him and knocked him even faster into the ground.

Despero got up without a scratch on him.

"Ok then, he charged SUPER MASENKO HA!" Gohan blasted Despero sending him into the former bedroom of Superboy.

Despero picked up a dung bell from Superboy's weight lifting collection and smacked Gohan into the side of the room with it.

He then stepped on Gohan's chest.

Gohan used an old favorite "SOLAR FLARE" He yelled and the bright light consumed the room.

Despero was barely effected got off of Gohan looked around, shook his head and kicked Gohan into the other side of the room.

Gohan stood up and kicked Despero in the face and charged "HAAAAAAA"…"SPECIAL BEAM…CANNON" The light of death approached Despero and with an explosion of might knocked him outside the mountain

"Tri beam HAAAAAA" the power made a square crater in the ground.

Despero, once again, stood up and jumped on top of

Gohan looked up at Despero and knew he would die, he grabbed onto Despero and said, "If I die you die too" he gathered his energy and was going to use the same technique Chiatzou used on nappa

Hopefully it will have better results.

"Goodbye, I'm glad that I made the same sacrifice my father made to save his planet, this is my home now and I loved it."

Then Gohan began to glow, he was going to explode in 10 seconds.

Then suddenly, Gohan was outside.

He never thought he would see him again.

He looked up and saw his father standing there with those big black eyes of his staring down at him.

"Hi, son" goku said to his son, there first conversation in almost a year.

"D-Dad? FATHER!" his eyes welled up with tears.

"It's been so long father" Gohan said tears streaming down his face

"Stay here son" goku said looking over at Despero

"Father you don't understand, I'm on a whole new level, stronger than when I bet cell." Gohan explained pulling on his long gold hair.

"I know" he said looking at Despero again

He charged to his max before turning trait into a super saiyan 2

Then he began the last transformation.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " The earth began to crumble underneath him.

The water in the ocean began to move away from him.

His power swelled around him he was nearly twice as strong as Gohan for sure.

His power was probably the strongest thing on earth.

His hair grew longer and longer. The gold became brighter.

His tail turned gold as well… wait what… goku has a tail?

Yep goku has a tail; I guess that is the only way to access the transformation without 10 years of training or something.

He was a super saiyan 3 now as well but, something was different he was stronger than Gohan, even though about a half year ago he was no were near his strength.

It seems he did training in the afterlife that made him stronger, how did he get back anyway? Gohan wondered how all of this was possible

Maybe he blew himself up and he is dead in this is heaven, his dream to be saved by his father once again.

But that can't be it because no matter how much he wanted to see his father the last thing he would want to happen is be too weak to help.

So this must be real.

Goku had reached super saiyan 3 and was ready to fight.

"Ah yes son goku champion of earth, dimension 1.23987, this is sure to be a challenge for my master after all" L-Ron said enthusiastic.

"I'm sure" goku said frowning

He disappeared and re-appeared behind Despero and lands a gut punch completely knocking the air out of him.

He took him by the arm and tossed him into the air "KA MEHAMEHAMEHA"

A blue wave engulfed Despero and he fell to the ground.

"Bad sportsman ship, bad sportsman ship" the robot kept saying

Goku looked at it and it exploded, but once it did it let off a huge explosion that took down the east half of the mountain.

Goku was un-harmed.

Goku looked at Despero; he got up and looked back at goku with his third eye.

Goku was un-effected.

Goku looked at Despero and charged at him full power "DRAGON FIST" for a few seconds goku was a gold version of the all-powerful shenron.

Goku went right through Despero, finally killing him.

Miss Martian suddenly awoke from what seemed like a nightmare she watched Gohan get pummeled into dust but, couldn't do anything she had to if he was okay.

She looked at the ruined room of Superboy and then looked at the giant whole in the east wing, but she couldn't find Gohan, what if he was held prisoner or worse dead.

She finally looked at the ground outside to see a taller version of Gohan standing over the real Gohan.

They were talking as if nothing happened

"so that's about it son, the four kais including grand kai used their power to send me here when they heard about Despero, they knew about Despero but, it wasn't in their jurisdiction to help or intervene, he had a galactic version of diplomatic immunity but, no one said I couldn't intervene"

"Are you gonna stay, well I want to stay here I kind of-" Gohan was gonna explain when he was cut off by Miss Martian

Megan came over to Gohan and kissed him gently on the lips and then hugged him tight.

"I see son, you made a family here"

She turned around and said "wait 'son' does that mean-"

"Hello there I'm goku, Gohan's father." Goku introduced himself, he put out his hand and Megan and he shook hands.

"umm yea hi, I'm Megan, I mean Miss Martian, I'm Gohan's friend I mean I'm his more than friend, but less than wife, I mean I know I'm not his wife-"

"You're his girlfriend right" Goku said with a smile

"Umm yea, I am" she said blushing.

"I'm sure Gohan told you I was dead but, there was an intervention of the gods and now I'm here" Goku tried to explain.

Goku looked up in the sky to finally see the heroes we've all been waiting for… meet superman, captain atom, captain marvel, wonder woman and, flash running behind them.

Gohan transformed back to normal and so did Goku.

They landed and said "hi I'm super man and this is captain atom, captain marvel, wonder woman and, flash were the earth's heroes and Despero was league business, so it might have been self-defense but, next time leave him to us."

"You're the boss, by the way I'm Goku and this is my son Gohan or have you too met before?" Goku said

"I have heard story's this boy has saved the world a few times in the last six months." Superman said

Gohan stood up even though he could barely sit let alone stand.

He held out his hand and shook with Goku and Gohan.

"I think if we did a backround check and some paper work you two would make some great league members" superman said

"Sorry the whole history thing won't work in your computer or anything we came from another dimension" Goku said rubbing the back of his neck

"Don't worry you guys don't look like you could hurt a fly, well maybe an evil fly" superman chuckled slightly.

"If there is anything I can do to help in the meantime." Superman said

"Well then we do need a place to stay" Goku said

"Actually, you could stay with use in the cave" Gohan said.

"Oh, ok that leaves on more, very important thing, I'm starving"

"Well, let me treat you two to dinner" superman said

**Did you like it, did you hate it, leave a review in the review box below.**

**I got the Despero Idea from the episode cornered I watched it this morning and I was like "CHAPTER 5 YESSSSS" **

**If you didn't like it or you have an idea for the next chapter review it or even PM. But, no superman vs. Goku.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Dragonball z**

**Hey no one has PM me yet about the story art, someone has to be interested don't be shy.**

**SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT**

**Goku = 800,000,000 Mssj = 49,000,000,000 Ssj2 = 150,000,000,000 Ssj3 = 827,500,000,000**

**Gohan = 700,000,000 Mssj = 24,500,000,000 Ssj2 = 132,000,000,000 Ssj3 = 569,500,000,000**

**Ssj2 super kaioken = 300,000,000,000 – Kamehameha = 350,000,000,000**

**Miss Martian = 800,000,000 – 1,200,000,000 angry = 7,000,000,000**

**Superman holding back = 600,000,000,000 max power = 829,000,000,000**

**Janemba = 699,500,000,000 super = 2,000,000,000,000 maxpower= 4,002,500,000,000**

**Gokhan (failed fusion) = 75,000,000 Ssj hypothetical = 3,500,000,000**

**Gokhan (Fusion dance) = 10,000,000,000 Ssj2 = 935,000,000,000 Ssj3 = 30,000,000,000,000**

**The check in station, 1:00pm DBZ WORLD**

"King Yemma sir, I have the next report, everything seems to be alright in all the sections of this dimensional plain"

"Good, and would you check on that racket, it's giving me a head ach" Yemma answered referring to the loud music.

"Yes sir" the worker said.

The worker walked down stairs to the evil energy containment unit, he saw a young worker dancing around to rock music.

"hey, Hey, HEY!" he continued until he got an answer.

"Oh…yea pops?" the young employee asked pulling one head phone out of his ear.

"Can you turn the music off its giving King Yemma a head ach?"

"Well I work better with music on can I please keep it on?" he pleaded

"Well… I'll tell you what; you can keep listening if you turn it down a little."

"Yes…Thanks pops, you're alright" he told the slightly older employee as he left (he is in his 40's)

He continued to dance to the music not, noticing the giant containment unit glow red in distress.

"ALERT, ALERT" the voice said

The boy continued to dance UN aware of his surroundings

When he danced and knocked over a tank the tank spilled not a lot, but it caught the boy's attention and he looked over and said "oh man I'm so busted"

The giant containment unit spilled over and poured all over the boy covering him.

The boy began to mutate into a giant yellow blob, the blob grew a head and feet and arms, the legs turned purple.

King Yemma spoke "what's going on?" he asked

"One of the workers has mutated" said another employee

"How?!" he asked again

"It seems the negative energy containment unit was overflowing and the negative energy destroyed the other tanks.

"THE OTHER TANKS? THAT'S THOUSANDS OF YEARS OF NEGATIVE ENERGY COLLECTING IN ONE PLACE AT ONE TIME" He bellowed

"Yes sir but, there is no damage to the dimensional field other than a minor rip in the time and space, but it healed quickly" the worker explained.

"Well than, get it cleaned up, people still die and I have to check them in, so that means work will go on" he said

"Yes sir, but the worker disappeared; he might have been sucked into the rift." The worker continued to explain.

"You think I can worry, I'd love to look for him but, the line is backing up and I have to really get a move on it" he said once more

"Yes sir, I guess I'll get someone to clean it up" the worker said

**Young Justice World, Mount Justice 1:23pm EST April 29****th ****2013 **

Goku had just woken up from his post training nap, he had been in this strange world for 2 months and the time thing is getting to him, he wakes up when he should, at around 6:30am but, he doesn't get to sleep till 2:00am so it doesn't help at all.

He walked into the kitchen so he could make himself lunch when he saw something very funny to him, it was a sign that his little boy had finally become a man; he walked in on Megan and Gohan kissing passionately.

He looked up at them, but they didn't notice him, they kept kissing with quite a bit tongue I might add.

"Ahem" Goku said they were clearly blocking the fridge.

Goku was a very cool father, he didn't mind Gohan at all, the fact that he couldn't get to the food that was a problem.

They did not hear Goku, they continued on with their make out session.

"AHEM!" he said a bit louder

The too immediately separated and blush profusely, their faces were so red with surprise but, Goku had been there for 3 - 5 minutes, he saw a little too much for his liking. It's not like he didn't do that with Chi-Chi all the time, in fact he might have done a little more than that but, it was weird watching his son do it.

"Dad! How long have you been there?" Gohan asked

"Not long a few seconds maybe" he lied.

"Megan I need to get to the fridge please" he said to Megan which she was still clearly blocking the fridge.

She moved aside, and he went to the fridge like nothing happened

Megan turned on the TV but her blush instantly faded when she a news report on a yellow monster terrorizing metropolis and superman was handling the situation, poorly the monster was so innocent Superman was holding back.

Goku knew better the minute he saw the report he put two fingers on his head and grabbed Gohan and disappeared.

They re-appeared, next to the monster, the monster had Superman pinned to the ground.

Goku went Mssj and kicked it in the face it didn't budge.

Gohan went Ssj2 and Goku followed.

They double punched him in the face and the monster fell over.

They landed and helped up Superman.

"What's the deal with this thing?" they asked Superman

"Apparently its name is Janemba" he said back

"How do you know that?" Gohan asked

"JANEMBA, JANEMBA" Janemba said

"Oh, how do we stop it then?" he asked a different question

"Don't know it's extremely powerful" Superman said back

"We will handle it, go help the people to safety, this thing is from our universe, and it's our battle" Goku explained

"I sense our universe's energy all around it" he continued

"If you say so, but if you can't handle him, call me, the league helps people, your people, I forgot that myself once, don't make the same mistake I did Goku"

Goku nodded "I won't"

Goku looked up at Janemba and then at Gohan, it was crazy, Gohan was about his height now, after he got his hair cut, he looked a lot like his own man now, he was no longer Goku's son, He was Gohan now" **(he looks like buu saga Gohan now)**

"Gohan you're a man now, you have to be strong and really help me with this" he said

"I will" he said

"No, Gohan this guy is going to be the toughest fight you have ever fought are…you…ready?" Goku asked

Gohan nodded "I am"

"Good, now…KICK IT" Goku said before assuming a fighting position as super saiyan 2's they powered up to their full and approached Janemba.

Gohan threw a kick to his head except Janemba caught it and threw Gohan to the ground.

Goku punched Janemba in the face and Janemba clapped and punched Goku knocking him into a wall, and so Goku was faced with an old technique that he could use help him right now.

"Kaioken" Goku spoke as his gold aura soon filled with red and his posture stood up and his hair spiked further.

Goku punched the monster in the face flipping him, and then he assumed a position, "KAME…HAME…HA!" the blue wave accelerated toward Janemba.

Janemba looked at Goku and held out his hand where another Ssj2 Goku appeared and fired a Kamehameha.

Goku looked confused the power's met and created a combustion that blew Goku away.

"Did you forget about me?" Gohan asked before kicking Janemba into the side of a building.

"Are you okay dad?" he asked

Goku replied "I'm fine son"

Janemba emerged from the building clapping.

"Well that's it that's the last straw, I'm done" Gohan said before clenching his fist

"I'm DOOOOOOOOOOONE" Gohan slammed his power to the brink as his eyebrows disappeared and his hair became longer and the earth shook under him.

His muscle mass increased and his eye's became more serious.

His voice got deeper as well. He became a full super saiyan 3.

Janemba looked at him like a little boy in a toy store.

Gohan quickly charged him and punched him in the face, knocking 50 feet into the air.

Gohan then tried to elbow him into the ground but, Janemba grabbed him and used the same move Zarbon used. He grabbed him and headed toward the ground at high speed and letting go and retreating at the last second causing the other to hit the ground at a high speed.

Gohan emerged from a huge crater, and collapsed; he stood up again and looked at Janemba then at his own hands.

"He out did me so easily what am I getting myself into" he said to himself

Gohan looked to see a fist meet his face and the ground smashing Gohan's head into the concrete.

Goku got up and began to charge "AGHHHHHHHHHH" he became a super saiyan 3 easily.

He punched Janemba in the face causing him to drop Gohan onto the floor.

Janemba flew through a few buildings; Goku landed near Janemba and jumped on his chest.

He threw Janemba into a building.

Goku formed energy balls in his hands that surrounded his fists

He slammed on Janemba with his fists and Gohan watched in awe as he witnessed his father's true potential

Goku looked at Janemba in awe as Janemba transformed into a red humanoid figure and punched Goku in the stomach throwing him into Gohan and then three buildings.

Janemba was now a full blown villain, no longer innocent, he could destroy the whole city with a thought but, he sensed the energy from Gohan and Goku they were from his world and he wanted nothing more than to kill them and make him strongest again.

He rose from the ruble and placed Gohan down, Gohan looked up at him and said "did it hurt"

"A lot" Goku said

Goku charged Janemba into a building but, to no surprise Janemba kicked Goku in the stomach and then elbowed him in the face.

He then grabbed Goku by the throat and kicked him into the building near them.

Ssj3 Gohan kicked Janemba in the back of the head but, wasn't even fazed.

Gohan then punched him but, Janemba caught the fist, and threw him into a wall.

Gohan charged "KAMEHAME…HA!" The blue wave consumed Janemba but, he was not affected.

Janemba blasted behind him, a portal opened up and ate the blast.

Another portal opened up behind Gohan and the blast came through and hit Gohan.

Gohan transformed back to normal.

Back at mount justice Miss Martian was so worried her eyes were glued to the TV.

Back to Gohan…

He looked up at Janemba and looked him right In eye and said "you think I'm afraid of you, cause I'm not" Gohan smiled and said "SOLAR FLARE" as the light blinded Janemba, Goku came behind of Janemba and charged a Kamehameha and Gohan charged a masanko, they both fired point blank.

Janemba emerged from the ruble UN harmed.

"Gohan I have an idea, you think you can do another solar flare" Goku asked

"Maybe but, it wouldn't work a second time" Gohan said

Goku looked at the tower in front of them, "Gohan go in that tower" he said

Gohan went in the tower.

Goku pressed a finger to his ear "Superman come in"

"Goku is that you?"

"Yea I could use your help, distract Janemba for a while" Goku asked

"Distraction?" said superman

"Yea you couldn't beat him if you tried" said goku

"And you think you can?" said Superman

"Yes, with fusion, I and Gohan combine to make one powerful warrior but, I need time, think you can provide?" said Goku

"Sure" Superman said before hitting light speed and arriving in front of the tower.

Superman cracked his knuckles "funny you're not that innocent looking anymore" he said before landing several punches.

In the tower

"Gohan I'm going to teach you how to use fusion… do you understand?"

"No, what's fusion?" he asked confused.

"Fusion is when two warriors combine to become one"

"So like combining powers"

"Yes, but there is a technique you have to master before you can do fusion with anyone" Goku explained

"While saying "Fuuuu..." each person shuffles their feet sideways towards their partner. Both people must take exactly three steps at this time. While doing so, each person swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to their partner's. Then, while saying "sion..." each person swings their arms across their body, turning them so their palm faces the floor and closing their fists. At the same time, they must bring outer leg up so it is at a right angle, with their shin facing their partner and their foot level with their knee. Finally, each person shouts "Ha!" and leans their torso over so it is slanted towards their partner. They bring their arms up over their head so they point "upwards" (in relation to themselves) with their index fingers out. They must then fully extend their outer legs. At this point each person's fingers should touch their partner's fingers. If both characters do this exactly right, the fusion will be successful." Goku explained

"You think you can handle that son" asked Goku

Gohan said "yea, I think so."

The two tried it for the first time

"Fuuuu… sion…HAAA! The two did the technique almost perfect.

Gohan didn't have his figure fully extended.

The result was a fat version of a fusion.

"Awe man I knew something like this would happen, now we can't UN fuse for like ten minutes, cuz only half my brain knows how" the failed fusion explained.

Outside Superman was affectingly getting his ass whooped, by Janemba.

Janemba was punching him repeatedly in the face.

Superman used heat vision to blast him away, but Janemba got up and drew a sword from thin air.

The sword, unlike any other sword on earth, cut Superman's chest.

Superman tried to doge but, was failing.

Goku and Gohan had just UN fused for the first time, so they were still waiting to try again "All right son, ready"

"Ready" Gohan replied

"Fuuuu…sion…haaaa" The two said in unison.

The power was overwhelming.

The building collapsed under the pressure. The ruble cleared and the smoke vanished to reveal a warrior unlike any other in the universe.

Gokhan was born; he was in Super Saiyan 2 form.

Gokhan walked over to see Superman getting punched in the face, Gokhan disappeared and when he reappeared Gokhan had successfully removed Superman from the battle.

Gokhan charged into Janemba knocking him into a building.

Gokhan threw a blast that destroyed the building and the rest of the buildings in that area.

Janemba swung his sword at Gokhan; He caught it and broke it.

The battle was epic and Gokhan had nearly one.

Janemba began to charge into full power.

Janemba's aura was purplish red and his power skyrocketed, he punched Gokhan in the face knocking him threw 4 buildings and landing in the middle of the street.

Janemba stepped on Gokhan's chest… Gokhan blasted him in the face.

Gokhan stood up and said "one shot or were toast"

Gokhan began to charge… "AGHHHHHHHHHH" his hair grew longer, eyebrows disappeared and his power became so overwhelming that the earth beneath him was completely destroyed leaving only a huge crater in its place.

Gokhan charged him… Gokhan punched Janemba in the face leaving a giant dent.

He eradicated half of his body and then he charged "MASENKO…KAMEHAMEHA" A half yellow half blue energy consumed Janemba's body and destroyed him.

A teenage boy was replaced he looked up at Gokhan's serous face and began screaming and ran away.

Superman landed and looked at Gokhan and said "you are them, the two saiyan's Goku and Gohan?"

"No and Yes, I am them both of them but I am neither of them"

"Oh ok so are they coming back" Superman asked

"Thirty minutes" Gokhan replied

Miss Martian landed and she ran to kiss Gokhan, he planted his hand on her forehead stopping her in her tracks "why can't I kiss you aren't you a form of Gohan?"

"Yes and no" Gokhan said

"I am not Goku nor am I Gohan, just like the unnamed Namekian warrior is not kami or piccolo" he said

"What?" she asked still confused.

He removed his hand from her head

"Let me put this in a way you'll understand kid… I am NOT your boyfriend right now I am someone completely different" he said like he was talking to some child.

"So where is Gohan then" she asked

"I'm done" Gokhan flew away

She followed him until he hit faster than light

She said "wow that's fast"

Gokhan arrived in a forest and spent the next 24 minutes starring at the wilderness. He pets a few squirrels and birds landed on him but, they did not poop.

He spent his last few minutes as the strongest man in this or any universe who did not fight.

The world here was UN disturbed

"Good bye" he said as the fusion ended and the one warrior split into two.

"Wow, dad did you feel that power" he asked

"Yes, I did its weird the two of us make's an indestructible warrior but, he doesn't like fighting.

"For a moment I think we experienced true spiritual peace"

"Cool" Gohan said as the two flew back to the mountain.

Superman was waiting, "hey supes what's going on" he asked

"Well I'm here to give you some news" Superman said

He gave Goku a card that said "justice league member ship"

Goku looked up at him and said "does mean were in the justice league now" Goku asked

"Only you Goku, Gohan is unfortunately too young to be in the league, you have to be a 21 year old at least 18 to be on the league sorry" he said

Gohan walked over to Miss Martian and said "hey"

She said "hey, where is your friend"

"Who?" Gohan asked

"Your strong friend that beat Janemba" she said referring to Gokhan

"Oh that was me" he said pointing to himself

"Oh so you're a big jerk or do that comes with the transformation requirements"

She turned her head "I thought you were sweet but, you were a huge jerk to me out there"

"That wasn't me, I mean it was, but it wasn't my fault" he said

"Then who's fault was it your dad's" she asked

"Well in a way yes, but at the same time it's not"

"So how"

"Well when we fuse we become someone entirely different and I guess me and my dad's personalities combined become arrogant that's how saiyan's act when they've recently acquire power beyond their own comprehension" Gohan explained.

"So your done being Gokhan now" she asked

"Yea until we need him again" Gohan said

"Good cause I never got to do this" she said before kissing Gohan on the lips passionately

**So much power in one warrior, will we ever need Gokhan again or were Janemba the only monster strong enough to face him and if so will we ever see Janemba again find out in chapter 7 of Dragonball YJ**


End file.
